


A No and a Yes

by sesh_khem



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesh_khem/pseuds/sesh_khem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Kirk," Spock repeated, somehow making the name sound unclean. One of Uhura's friends giggled nervously</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A No and a Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Just some silly fluff  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Star Trek. It, however, owns me.

Spock left his office for the day and headed for the instructors' quarters on the east side of the campus.

He heard a familiar laugh and felt a corresponding increase in his heart rate. That laugh, and the person from whom it emanated, were the reasons he had to meditate an additional hour each day.

He looked up to see Cadet Uhura and two other females exiting the library. Uhura had taken her hair down and her braids cascaded around her shoulders. Spock felt heat rising to his face.

The cadets were approximately 20 yards away and headed in his direction. Spock slowed his pace slightly, hoping to keep Uhura in view a few seconds longer before they passed. The sight of her long legs in her regulation boots, the music of her laughter...

The door of the library crashed open, and a fair-haired cadet came rushing out. “Hey, Uhura! Wait up!”

Spock’s stomach clenched. He looked at Uhura who rolled her eyes and picked up her pace without looking back.

Spock relaxed. She was not interested in the man pursuing her. Her lack of interest, however, did not deter the blond cadet.

“C’mon, Uhura! Am I really that bad?”

“Worse.” she said, and kept walking.

The male cadet ignored her friends and continued. “It doesn’t have to be dinner. Just a drink.”

Uhura stopped to face him. “Kirk, for the last time, NO.”

Kirk smiled. “Has anyone told you that you’re beautiful when you’re mad?” He reached up to touch her face.

“Get OFF!” She stepped back to avoid his touch, but lost her balance and fell backward into...

“Commander Spock!” Uhura’s friends gasped. Kirk straightened. “Sir.”

Spock’s hands had caught Uhura’s shoulders. Her back was flush against his chest. He fought the sudden urge to wrap his arms around her waist, and merely helped her upright. He heard her sigh as he removed his hands from her person. He mentally filed the sound away for further study at a later time.

“Cadet, you are unharmed?”

“Yes, sir,” Uhura confirmed, a little breathless.

Spock turned to Kirk. “Cadet, I distinctly heard Cadet Uhura reject your advances. And yet you persisted, initiating physical contact when she made it clear that such contact was unwelcome.”

“I was just...I didn’t think...”

“It is obvious you didn’t think, Cadet...”

“Kirk,” the younger man supplied.

“Kirk,” Spock repeated, somehow making the name sound unclean. One of Uhura’s friends giggled nervously.

“Cadet,” Spock continued, “I suggest your return to your quarters and review Starfleet regulations regarding sexual harassment.” His voice deepened. “Immediately.”

“Yes, sir,” Kirk said and walked away. Spock turned his back on him and approached Uhura.

But something perverse possessed Kirk, and he turned to Uhura, placed his thumb and pinkie to his ear and whispered, “Call me.”

Spock was on him in a moment, and seemingly without effort had Kirk’s arm twisted and stretched behind him within a centimeter of dislocation.

Spock spoke calmly. “Was there something you misunderstood, Cadet?”

“No, sir,” he gasped.

“Then why do you persist?” Spock easily exerted more pressure.

“Jo..Joking,” Kirk whimpered.

“I fail to see the logic behind a joke that would, at best, further anger Cadet Uhura, and at worst, blatantly disregard a direct order from a superior officer.”

Kirk whimpered something incomprehensible.

“What was that, Cadet?”

“Arm!”

“Are you trying to indicate that your arm hurts?”

Kirk nodded.

“I gather you would like to leave with your arm intact?”

Kirk gurgled an affirmative, and Spock reduced the pressure.

“Apologize to Cadet Uhura.”

“Uhuu...ra. Sorry. Inna...inappropriate.”

“Cadet Uhura, do you wish to press charges?”

Spock looked up at her. She was...smiling. He had done well.

“No,” she answered, trying to hide her smile behind her hand. “I think he’s learned his lesson.”

“Very well.” He released Kirk, who fell to his knees cradling his arm. “Report to the track at 0500 hours tomorrow. I suspect another 10 miles in addition to your usual PT will help you retain this…lesson. ”

“Yes, sir,” Kirk said through gritted teeth.

Spock turned to Uhura. “Please inform me if he troubles you again.”

“Yes, sir.”

Spock nodded and continued his way home, noting an unfamiliar sensation. _Satisfaction_. Inappropriate, but for some reason, this did not trouble him in the least.

“Commander?”

He turned to find Uhura had followed him, leaving her friends behind.

“Yes, Cadet.”

“You were amazing back there. I realized I hadn’t said ‘thank you.’ So...um... ‘thank you.’”

She was flushed. Was she blushing? That would be a good sign. “You are welcomed, though no thanks are necessary.”

She looked at her feet. “I...You and Captain Pike sometimes go to the Three Widows Tavern...”

“Yes, we go after staff meeting on Thursdays.”

“Well....next time I see you there, let me buy you a drink.”

“That is not necessary,” he began, and thought better of it, “but would be most welcome.” He decided to take a chance and added, "as would your company."

She positively beamed. “Great. See you Thursday.” She ran off to join her friends. He followed her with his eyes and was further rewarded by the sight of Kirk, still tenderly holding his arm, headed toward the medical building.

Turning, Spock resumed his course home, gratified that he had achieved what this Kirk could not. A drink with the beautiful Nyota Uhura.  
   



End file.
